ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Ben + Black Omnitrix Part 1
'Evil Ben + Black Omnitrix Part 1' is the eleventh episode of Ben 10 X. It airs on Cartoon Network, 5th January 2014. 'Plot': Ben arrives at Omnitrix City, so his clothes turn purple and he tells the guards that he is going to destroy this planet. Ben then turns into Diamondhead and defeats the guards frozing them, but one guard manage to escape and brings back-up to destroy Diamondhead. So the guards attack Diamondhead, but he manages to defeat them all with his hand crystals and then he turns back to normal, as a group of 5 Mechamorph Armour appears to take him down. While at the Plumbers HQ, Magister Tennyson receives a message from Azmuth saying that an Evil Ben is attacking Omnitrix City, but then Magister Tennyson says, "It isn't an Evil Ben, it is Ben". After hearing that, Azmuth asks him why is Ben doing this, so Magister Tennyson says that the Nanomech's DNA as taken over Ben's mind creating his new persona: Nemesis. Three Hours Ago: Ben (Kickin Hawk) and Rook are having a friendly fight at the Plumbers HQ, so Kickin Hawk easily defeats Rook. Then Kickin Hawk returns to his normal form and starts to make fun of Rook for loosing, so Rook tells him that he only win because he had the Omnitrix, and then he leaves. Ben becomes angry so he goes to Mr. Smoothy, however he is followed by Blukic and Driba that tell him that he should apologize to Rook. But Ben insists that he doesn't need to apologize to Rook, so Blukic and Driba throw rocks at him, and one of the rocks hits the Omnitrix, which makes it gone mad. After that, Blukic and Driba go see if Ben is ok, but he turns into Nanomech and starts to attack them both. Blukic and Driba try to fight back defeating him, but Ben then turns into Ultimate Nanomech and shoots laser beams against the two Galvan defeating them. Ultimate Nanomech returns to his normal form, so Ben says that he is going to conquer the universe starting with Omnitrix City. Present: Later, Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur destroys the last Mechamorph Armour, but then Azmuth and his army appears telling him to stand down, however Ultimate Humungousaur continues to attack their forces, so the Galvan Guards fire lots of missiles, but Ultimate Humungousaur fires missiles as well, creating a massive explosion. At the Plumbers HQ, Magister Tennyson calls Rook to tell him that Ben has gone rogue. Rook becomes confused and asks Magister Tennyson the reason of why Ben went rogue. Magister Tennyson only says that he wants to destroy Omnitrix City. Later Rook and Magister Tennyson have arrived Omnitrix City, so they run to the streets, where they see Ultimate Humungousaur fighting the Galvans. After seeing this Magister Tennyson and Rook try to help the Galvans by defeating the Ultimate Humungousaur. However the Ultimate Humungousaur grabs both Magister Tennyson and Rook and throws them against the floor. But then the Galvan guards manage to defeat the Ultimate Humungousaur with their weapons, so he turns back to his normal form. After that, Ben is arrested by the Galvan guards, so Rook, Magister Tennyson and Azmuth go visit him at the Omnitrix City Prision. Ben tells them to let him go, but Rook insists that Ben is not good, and they leave. Later, Ben's Black Omnitrix turns green, which causes Ben to turn the same old good hero of all time, but then an Evil Ben called Nemesis appears outside the cell, saying that he is going to conquer the universe. Ben gets confused and then he realizes that he is under arrested, so he scream for help, while Nemesis laughs and turns into Feedback and attacks Ben creating a massive explosion, that destroys that cell block. After that, Ben and Evil Feedback are outside, so Ben turns into Feedback and they start a very amazing fight. At the Prison's HQ, Azmuth, Rook and Magister Tennyson get a message saying that Ben has escaped. Outside the Prison, both Ben and Nemesis in their normal forms start running at each other, and then their Omnitrixes create a very powerfull explosion. While at the Prision Cells, one cell has been destroyed, and then Malware leaves the shadows and laughs. 'Major Events': *'Nemesis '''makes his debut; *'Ultimate Nanomech makes his debut; *'''Malware escapes from the Prison. Characters: *Ben Tennyson; *Rook Blonko; *Magister Tennyson; *Blukic; *Driba; *Unknown Plumbers Members; *Azmuth; *Galvan Guards. 'Aliens': 'Used by Ben': *Kickin Hawk (FLASHBACK); *Feedback; 'Used by Nemesis': *Diamonndhead; *Nanomech (FLASHBACK); *Ultimate Nanomech (FLASHBACK); *Ultimate Humungousaur; *Feedback. 'Villains': *Nemesis; *Malware; Category:Episodes Category:Filler Episodes